Degrassi My Way
by puppyblew
Summary: (Rating is there just to be safe!) My story starts directly after the end of the episode where Manny & Emma crash the senior dance. Suggestions and Comments wanted...as long as I can learn from them! THANK YOU!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I don't own anyone or anything.so don't sue me!!  
  
(this is the later after the dance when Manny danced with Craig, and Emma ran off, caught her mom with the teacher.you know what I'm talking about, right?)  
  
Emma just finished having that heart-to-heart with her mom. It was 10, and the dance just ended. Out of her open window she heard Manny and Craig's voices. Manny sounded upset, and it seemed as if Craig was trying to console her. Then the doorbell rang. Her mom yelled "I'll get it" And Emma just rolled over on her bed, not wanted to face what was going on. She heard muffled voices, and someone was walking into the living room. Emma was past being sad, and hearing Manny's voice she got extremely angry. Craig was supposed to be hers!! She hoped Craig wasn't still down there, and he wasn't, it was just her mom and Manny talking. Emma stood at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Manny can I talk to you?" Manny gave Emma's mom a nervous look and went up. Emma already went back into her room. Manny cautiously opened the door.  
  
"Emma?"  
  
Emma was on her bed, facing out the window.  
  
"Manny, how can you do this to me? You stole Craig from me! He likes me, remember! It was my idea to go crash the dance and my girl's night out! You think you have the right to take those away, don't you? You were just friends with me to get with Craig, weren't you? I thought you were my best friend! And you went and stole the guy I LIKED! Well, guess what Manny! You can be with Craig.go ahead.but you can't be friends with me anymore!"  
  
Emma spat this out in a raged fit, and when turned around, she was surprised to see the hurt look on her former friend's face. A small tear was rolling down Manny's cheek.  
  
"You always have to ruin everything I have, don't you?! First the cheerleading, now Craig? Why can't you just be happy for me?" She didn't **burst into tears** as Emma does, but she started to cry as she ran downstairs.  
  
"Manny, wait" Emma started, but Manny was already downstairs, taking her stuff and saying goodbye to Emma's mother. By the time Emma got downstairs, her mom looked at her said  
  
"She's gone."  
  
Manny rushed outside, to find Craig at the corner of the street. He saw the hurt look on her face. "What happened?" he asked. He opened his arms, and she buried her head in his shoulder. ((AN: She's a little short for that, but it didn't sound right to bury herself in his armpit! :-p)) She was crying, and Craig was trying hard to make her feel better. He was saying things like 'its okay' and 'don't worry it'll all work out somehow' She pulled away and looked back up at him. "It's not your fault, Manny" he said quietly.  
  
"I know." She said, and they started to walk to Manny's house. After a bit, he said:  
  
"I don't suppose that you and Emma will be doing anything tomorrow, eh?" "No.why?"  
  
"Well, I was sorta wondering weather you'd like to do something with me."  
  
"Craig, I just don't know."  
  
"That's okay." he said, stepping away & looking hurt.  
  
"No, its not you.It's Emma." Manny said, worryingly.  
  
"I'll call her tomorrow, to see if I can work something out"  
  
"I don't want to get you involved in all this. Emma's crazy when she's mad" She giggled a little.  
  
"No, it's partly my fault.for liking you instead of her" Manny blushed.  
  
"Alright. Call me, okay?" They were now at her house.  
  
"Okay." Slowly, he leaned in to kiss her. It wasn't much of a kiss, just a peck on the cheek, but it was enough to make Manny want to jump clear to the moon and scream on the top of her lungs.  
  
"Bye." He said as he walked away, still looking into her eyes.  
  
"Bye Craig" She smiled giddily and ran inside, ((AN: makes her sound like a munchkin or something!!)) but realized when she picked up the phone that she couldn't possibly call Emma. Instead, she sulked into a chair and sighed.  
  
So do you like it? I wasn't sure how long to make it so tell me if the next chapter should be longer! All I need is one person to like it and I'll continue! Heck, I'll continue anyway I just won't upload it! 


	2. A changeAnd some new friends?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I won't steal Craig and hid him under my bed, I promise.  
  
((AN: This is chapter two.and I hope you like it. And some history for DEGRASSI MY WAY.I'm not sure how it fits in with the "Ecstasy" episode, so don't ask. But Jimmy & Spinner are good friends with Paige and that other girl, not too much with Ashley anymore. Sean is going out with Ashley, and Sean's best friend is Craig, Terri's best friend's with Ashley. JT & Toby are still good friends. Liberty.well I don't know where she fits in. Somewhere between Manny and Emma. I think that covers it. On with the story.Oh, and I just wanted to let you know, Emma isn't ALL evil in my story, so for you Emma lovers, please don't be too hateful! Remember, this is DEGRASSI MY WAY! Haha.thanks! And on with the show.))  
  
Emma angrily went upstairs.  
  
'Fine. I never wanted her as my friend anyway.' She went up and used her phone to call Toby. At least he'll listen to her.  
  
**TEN MINUTES LATER**  
  
"You know, Emma, Manny does have a point." Toby said.  
  
"I can't believe your taking her side!"  
  
"I'm not taking her side. I agree with you totally. But you made Manny cry!"  
  
"Stop being so practical, Toby. You obviously haven't liked a guy before."  
  
"I hope not" He said. Emma started to laugh then stopped herself.  
  
"That's so unfair. I can't believe Craig doesn't like me! What does he see in Manny?!"  
  
Toby sighed.  
  
"And anyway, Toby, looks like you're my only friend now. Liberty hates me ever since her dyslectic incident and I'm not speaking to Manny, and JT is.JT."  
  
This made Toby feel special. 'That means more time with Emma! CHA- CHING!' He beamed on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Just don't ever take sides with Manny. She's a backstabber. If you do, I won't be your friend either."  
  
Toby sighed. Oh well, it's the price to pay for extra time with Emma!!  
  
"Hold on a sec, Em, I have a beep."  
  
"Toby! I just had the worst night of my life!" It was Manny.  
  
"Uh, hey Manny." Toby said uneasily. Manny was so cute and funny, and he'd love to talk to her, but that would be against Emma's rules. I mean, he wanted to be friends with Emma.and maybe even more.he thought.sorry Manny!  
  
"Sorry, I'm on the other line right now, I'll call you later."  
  
"Okay, but I really need to-" Toby hung up. At that time it was 10:30. Toby finished his conversation with Emma, overly agreeing with her on just about everything .  
  
Manny sat at home, thinking, until she went to bed. 'Craig will help me work things out in the morning' she thought.  
  
Manny awoke to the phone ringing. It was Craig. He couldn't be around today until 7. He sounded really sorry and he promised to call Emma once he got home. He even left Manny his cell phone number. Manny told him that it's okay, and she tried to call Toby again.  
  
"Hello?" This was Ashley.  
  
"Hi, this is Manny. Is Toby there?"  
  
"Mmmhmm, hold on a sec."  
  
"Toby, Manny's on the phone!"  
  
Toby was eating breakfast at the table. He had sweatpants and an old tee shirt on. He was chewing on a big bite of pancake. "Tell her I'm not home!"  
  
Ashley laughed at Toby.  
  
"Uh.He's not home, call back later."  
  
"Um, okay. Thanks."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Ashley said and sat down by Toby. "Why don't you wanna talk to her? She sounds nice." Toby rolled his eyes.  
  
"You'd never understand."  
  
"I was only trying to be nice."  
  
"Well, stay out of my business!" With that, Toby trotted ((AN: so now he's a horse!!)) upstairs to call his precious Emma. Maybe he could get a date out of her. But Manny continued to call. She was sad and hurt and couldn't get Ashley to tell her why Toby wouldn't talk to her. By the 5th time she was in tears.  
  
"Is Toby home?"  
  
"Uhhh."  
  
"He just doesn't want to talk to me, does he?"  
  
"Manny? Hi, it's Ashley, Toby's ((AN: half or step sister??)) I don't know why he won't talk to you, but you sound nice, and I guess I have a few minutes so I can listen if you really need to talk"  
  
This was unusual for Ashley to listen to a junior, therefore even to associate with one. But there were two things. She was in a good mood and Manny seemed nice enough when she came over. She gave Manny a chance.  
  
"Oh, hey Ashley." She took a breath and wiped tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Sorry for bothering you, its just that, okay, you know Craig, right?"  
  
"Mmmhmm" Ashley said, while picking dirty clothes off her floor.  
  
"Well Emma and I both liked him. And he liked me.and asked me to dance at the 80's dance. We snuck in."  
  
Ashley laughed. "That sounds like something I'd do."  
  
"And Emma got all mad and ran off, and she yelled at me. Like it was my fault that Craig likes me."  
  
"Oh, I see. Yeah, Craig is really cute."  
  
"So now Emma's not talking to me."  
  
"Well, if it'll make you feel better, you and Craig can come along with me and Sean to the mall tonight. Just until you get things worked out."  
  
Ashley was surprised at herself. She thought all juniors were selfish little brats. Judging from her brother and Liberty, anyway. But this Manny girl was really starting to grow on her.  
  
"Really? I mean, what about Terri? Isn't she one of your friends?"  
  
"Yeah, but she didn't want to be a third wheel. Or in this case, a fifth wheel. ((AN: I hate that show, by the way.))  
  
"Oh. So you really mean it? I can come along?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
((AN: Like it? Should my chapters be longer? Shorter? Give me some suggestions! Hint, Hint, the next chapter there will be a new person! I thought I was being unfair to Emma, so things will get better for her, I promise. And maybe she'll get some man-action! So review. And the next chapter will be up ASAP!)) 


	3. Fun on Saturday

((AN: I'm glad I have at least one devoted fan! And I understand not EVERYONE is going to like my Manny & Craig plot. But I think they are sooooo cute together! So here's my story.I hope to have another chapter on by the end of Tuesday!))  
  
It's 7:00 and the phone rang at Emma's house. She immediately picked it up. 'I knew Manny was going to apologize sometime or later.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uh, Hey Emma."  
  
"Oh, hi Craig."  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about something."  
  
'I knew it! He likes me instead to Manny!' Emma squealed.  
  
"You know Manny & I are like, going out, right?"  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
"Well, I wanted to make sure it was okay with you. I mean I know it's not, but maybe you could-"  
  
"No Craig! No, I will not accept the fact that you like Manny more then me! Okay? I knew you longer and you were supposed to like me in the first place! I can't believe you and Manny. I just lost my best friend thanks to you! I can't believe you like her anyway, I mean she's a little back stabbing."  
  
"No, stop there. I like Manny."  
  
"Yeah, well you can go screw yourself."  
  
"Emma." The phone went dead. Craig slammed the phone down. 'God!' he thought 'Why can't everyone be happy!'  
  
Afterward, Craig called Manny. Manny told him about their plans and he agreed. He thought going to the mall would be good to get his mind off of things and spend time with his best friend and his girlfriend. Emma, on the other hand was boiling mad until Toby called. He desperately tried to calm her, and slyly suggested they go to the park tonight so she could cool down. She agreed.  
  
AT THE MALL.  
  
"I am so tired of shopping!" Manny said and collapsed into a bench. Her brown hair was framing her face and she looked very cute in a pair of denim flares and a blue tank top. Craig crashed on one side of her and Ashley on the other. They giggled. Ashley and Manny were becoming great friends through the shopping, and it gave Sean and Craig time to catch up.  
  
"Me too!" Ashley exclaimed. "Sean.buy me that!" She said in mock snobbish tone as she pointed to a barely there halter in a rack of the store across from them.  
  
"Only if you'd wear it!" This made Sean, Craig and Manny burst out laughing.  
  
"Enough shopping for you girls yet?" Craig asked as he sat next to Manny and put his arm around her.  
  
"Totally." She looked over at Ashley. She nodded and got up.  
  
"You know what, I didn't think any juniors were cool. But Manny, you're an exception. Kinda like a little sister." Manny blushed.  
  
"Hey!" Sean said, offended. ((AN: Cuz hes a junior.!))  
  
"You know what I mean!" Ashley laughed and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Lets take the long way home." Craig suggested.  
  
"I dunno, guys, I don't want to run into Paige." Ashley said  
  
".Or Emma." Manny replied worryingly.  
  
Sean got a cross look on his face.  
  
"If anyone goes near one of you-"  
  
"Sean.!" Ashley exclaimed. "Calm down."  
  
"At least you have your body guard!" Craig said and laughed.  
  
They started walking down from the mall and down a side street. Sure enough, Manny heard Emma and Toby's voices. She pulled on Craig's arm.  
  
"Lets go this way."  
  
"Don't be silly, Manny." Ashley said. "If they say anything to you, Sean will beat her up." Manny laughed.  
  
Toby was drooling over Emma. Manny had to admit, it was funny. Then Emma spotted Sean, Craig, and Manny, the three people she hated most. ((AN: I don't know why she hates Sean, but in the ecstasy episode, she did, so she does here.)) She gave them an evil glare ((AN: by now, Sean's over Emma.of course))  
  
"What?" Sean said, protectively. Toby scurried off, screaming like a girl. ((Okay he didn't, but he did hid behind Emma.))  
  
"Leave me alone, Sean. And you too, Manny. And Craig. Manny you need to-" Now Sean and Craig were right up in Emma's face.  
  
"Wanna continue that thought?" Ashley asked from behind them.  
  
She ((Emma, not Ashley)) squinted her eyes and gave them her worst stare. Then she ran back off with Toby.  
  
"Thanks guys." Manny said, appreciatively.  
  
"Well, I had to protect you. One: you're a junior. I mean a first year junior." He said that part to Ashley. "And two, you're my best friend's girlfriend and my girlfriend's new friend" Manny blushed again.  
  
"Thanks.but I think I'm ready to go home." It was already 8:30. She and Craig turned down the next road.  
  
"Bye guys.See you in school tomorrow!" They said to the other couple. Once they got to Manny's front steps, Manny thanked Craig again for sticking up for her.  
  
"You've been here for me since this whole thing started. Thank you so much." She smiled. "Losing your best friend, isn't the easiest thing in the world."  
  
"I know." He said and hugged her. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Bye Manny"  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
AT THE PARK EARLIER.  
  
"Sorry, Em, my sister and her friends can be such bullies." Toby said as he pushed up his glasses.  
  
"No, its okay." Emma said. Toby dared to walk a little closer to Emma. He let their arms touch. Suddenly their arms intertwined and she held his hand. He was having a heart attack.  
  
'What? Why? Who? Me? Emma likes, me? Is my hand sweaty? Too stiff, Too cold? AHH! EMMA'S HOLDING MY HAND!!!'  
  
These thoughts were running through his brain and before he knew it he was at Emma's house.  
  
"Bye Emma." She let go of his arm .  
  
"Bye Toby. Thanks for helping me out." She quickly kissed him on the cheek.  
  
((AN: sorry no new kid yet.But there will be in school! SO REVIEW AND THERE'LL BE A NEW CHAPTER BY Tuesday!!! Thanks!)) 


	4. The New Kid

((AN: Thanks for reviewing my story!! There will be some twists and turns.so don't get mad if you don't like the way things are going!!)) And here I go again..  
  
Disclaimer.I don't own anyone.except.the new guy!!  
  
Emma walked into school Monday with Toby. They talked about stuff, until JT came up and he and Toby started a burping war.  
  
"I'm outta here" Emma muttered.  
  
"Bye!" Toby exclaimed, a little too excitedly.  
  
"Why didn't you call me all weekend?" JT asked.  
  
"No reason." Toby turned toward his locker, grabbing random books.  
  
"You and Emma?" JT burst out laughing.  
  
"Shut up, JT." Toby punched him in the arm.  
  
"I.can't.believe it!" He said in between hysterical laughing. He ran away before Toby could punch him again. Toby rolled his eyes.  
  
Manny walked into school with Ashley, and Sean. Craig finally walked into school, and Manny got to leave. On their way down the hallway, a senior ran into Manny. Her books flew everyone and she fell right on her behind. "Ya better watch where ya goin' next time." The kid muttered. He had short bleach blonde hair, a hooded sweatshirt and baggy jeans on. Craig helped Manny up and Sean noticed what had happened. He quickly grabbed the little punk by his shirt and pulled him back.  
  
"You better apologize before you go anywhere."  
  
"No, it's okay." Manny said quietly, but she loved the attention.  
  
The little punk glared and Sean and said  
  
"What? Is your little girlfriend hurt?"  
  
"First, she's not my girlfriend. And second, you need to learn some," He pushed the kid on the wall. "Respect!" He finished.  
  
Craig then pulled Sean off the kid before the principal saw. Manny whispered "Thanks"  
  
And Sean told her it was no problem. Craig was a little embarrassed that Sean was the one helping her and that maybe Manny liked him more. But that wasn't the case. Manny gave him ((Craig)) a quick hug before leaving to go to her first class, Mr. Simpson's. And Low and Behold, ((LOL.I don't know what that means!!)) there stood the new punk, in her class. He obviously failed last year. Manny had to calm Sean down a little before he entered class, so he didn't beat the kid to a pulp.  
  
"Hello Class" Mr. Simpson called to them as the bell rang. He looked the roster. "Oh, it seems we have a new student. Jared Holmes, please stand." The kid in the sweatshirt stood up and looked around the class. Emma, who was now sitting next to Toby was the first to send him an Instant Message. "Hi, I'm Emma." She said and smiled once he looked up. He nodded his head and typed back  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Mr. Simpson's class is so totally boring."  
  
Toby nudged her. "Emma?"  
  
"Seems like he's a gay wad."  
  
"LOL!" was her IM reply.  
  
Toby nudged her again, a little harder. "Emma?!"  
  
"So what are you up to tomorrow night?" Jared asked, looking slyly over at her.  
  
"It depends."  
  
Toby IM'ed her. "EMMA!"  
  
She hit the "ESC" button to exit out of Toby's IM.  
  
"Maybe you wanna show me around town."  
  
"Maybe I do."  
  
"Fine, Emma. If the instant messaging is more important then my class, I can take it away." Mr. Simpson's voice brought her back to reality. The class groaned at gave mean looks to Emma.  
  
"Or, you could write a 1000 word essay on why computer class is important. Talk to me after class." He continued with the lesson. She IM'ed Jared 'bye' and Toby whispered  
  
"That's what I was trying to tell you!"  
  
"Sorry." She said.  
  
They continued class, as usual, and afterward Emma got the essay to do for tomorrow. Outside the room, Jared was waiting for her. And so was Toby.  
  
"Hey Toby, I'll meet you at lunch." She said. "About tomorrow night." She said to the new guy.  
  
***THE NEXT NIGHT.***  
  
Manny called Craig and heard what she heard from JT.  
  
"Emma's going out with that new guy tonight!" Manny loved gossip.  
  
"Really?" Craig was preoccupied.  
  
"Anyway, do you want to do something?"  
  
"I dunno, I do have a lot of homework tonight Manny, sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay." She was a little bummed.  
  
"Rain Check, okay? I'll take you out somewhere Friday."  
  
"I have to wait that long?"  
  
"I promise. It'll be special."  
  
"Okay." Manny smiled to herself.  
  
"I gotta go, Craig, talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Manny!"  
  
At Emma's house, she was standing in front of her mirror. She was trying to think of excuses to where she was going. She was meeting Jared downtown, and she had to figure out a plan. She finally thought of one, and happily got dressed. She wore her dark denim flares and hr black tank top. Her hair was nicely curled.  
  
She walked downstairs and yelled to her mom, "I'll be back at 8!"  
  
"Where are you going, young lady?"  
  
"To Toby's. To study."  
  
"Okay. Bye, Emma, have a nice-"  
  
The door slammed. Once Emma got downtown, she saw Jared.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"Hey." He said. They walked and talked a little as she showed him the places that they usually hang out at.  
  
"We spend a lot of time here, at the café." ((Okay, so there is no café. Sue me.))  
  
"Looks pretty lame to me." Emma wasn't sure if she should laugh or be offended. So she just kept quiet. "What I wanna know is.about you."  
  
He turned and looked at her, his brown eyes burning into her. She turned her head and looked questioningly at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," He pulled her close and kissed her. Emma was surprised and scared. She pulled away and slapped him.  
  
He called her a four letter word and tried to get at her again. This time he forced himself on her and pushed her into a wall. She fell and hit her head. Once she got up, She slapped him harder, and ran away as fast as she could. She was in tears by the time she reached her street, and realized she didn't want to go home. She turned around and ran in the other direction. She knew one person she could run to.  
  
((AN: LIKE IT? I know, I know, some of you Toby & Emma fans are mad at me, but just wait till chapter 5. heh heh heh, not saying anything though..)) 


	5. Everything's Perfect?

((AN: THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!! So.like it? HAHA! Sorry, but personally I hate cliffhangers and I hate the way Degrassi does that! But I just had to leave you a little itty bitty one. So.here I go!))  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own the whole Degrassi cast and they are hidden under my bed and occasionally I take them out and play with them! JUST KIDDING! I don't own anyone. So don't sue me k? Oh wait, I do own Jared but he's a butthead. You can have him!!  
  
Emma ran down the street and turned left. Tears were running down her face. She turned right again and ran the doorbell  
  
**Ding Dong, Ding Dong** Emma stood there wiping tears away from her eyes. Toby answered the door.  
  
"Emma! What's wrong?" Emma collapsed in his arms  
  
"I was so scared!" She said, in between sobs.  
  
"What happened?" He said, trying to comfort her.  
  
Luckily, their mother wasn't home. But Ashley heard what was going on and found Emma sobbing in the front room.  
  
"What happened?" Ashley asked Toby as she stood in the doorway. He motioned her to go away, and immediately, Ashley went upstairs and called Manny.  
  
Toby got Emma sat down on the living room couch next to him. She cried and bawled then cried some more. In between sobs, she managed to say "sorry" over and over again. She couldn't believe how mean she was to Toby of that disgusting new kid. He rubbed her back gently as she started to tell him what happened. He was shocked and disgruntled in what happened. Still, he wasn't sure what he could do about it.  
  
Luckily, Emma's mom didn't call Toby's while she was gone. But Emma knew she needed to go home. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, and Toby wasn't much help. But finally, he walked her home and she calmed down a little.  
  
"Don't worry, Emma, things will work out some how."  
  
"Thanks, but I've ruined just about everything. For you and me."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I mean, I've gotten so mad at Manny, and haven't talked to JT in forever, and I refused you from talking to Manny, and I've been so mean and controlling. I can't believe you stuck through with me through everything."  
  
"I guess that's what you do when you really like someone." He said softly. ((So what if it's cheesy? At least I didn't say "LOVE!"))  
  
Emma bit her lip and opened her eyes wide. Toby's face turned red and he looked at the ground  
  
"You really mean that?"  
  
"Mmmhmm." He replied shyly. Emma looked at him and he looked back at her. ((Pretend that they're the same height.))  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly. Toby moved closer to her and Emma closed her eyes and tilted her head. Their lips gently touched and they allowed their mouths to open a teeny bit. The kiss wasn't anything you'd see in movies but it was meaningful. When they pulled away they hugged each other again before they said their goodbyes.  
  
**THE NEXT DAY**  
  
Emma was on her way to her class, praying she wouldn't see Jared in the hallways. Instead, she ran into Manny. She had a look of pity on her face.  
  
"Emma?" She asked, standing by her locker. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"I don't want to talk right now." Emma replied, not bitterly but like she was a little embarrassed.  
  
"Lunch? Okay? In the bathroom."  
  
Emma looked thankfully at Manny. She nodded and opened her locker. Manny smiled to herself. 'Maybe things are going to finally work out.'  
  
First period in Mr. Simpson's class went smoothly, mostly because Jared wasn't there. The rest of the day went okay, but Toby was mostly obsessing over Emma. He'd constantly write notes to her and be late for his classes because he just HAD to walk her to class. Emma liked the special attention, though. Lunch was coming up and Manny wrote a short note to Craig to tell her were she was going to be. She walked into the bathroom and sure enough, Emma was there, leaning on one of the sinks.  
  
"Hey" Manny said, looking down at her feet.  
  
"Manny, I've been meaning to talk to you."  
  
"If it's about me and Craig.I don't want to hear it."  
  
"No, its not." She looked at Manny sorrowfully.  
  
"I never meant to bring you down from anything.I let my emotions take control of me and I'm sorry."  
  
"I know." Manny said.  
  
"So friends?"  
  
"Friends." Manny smiled and they laughed again like old times. Emma promised that she'd call Manny and tell her the whole story later. Soon, they went back to lunch. And even though things were okay between them, that doesn't mean that their friends were okay with it.  
  
Manny ran up to her table  
  
"Guess what, Craig?"  
  
"What?" He looked up at her, for once. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Emma and I made up!" Instead of Craig looking happy, he scowled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We were best friends, you know" Manny replied, puzzled.  
  
"Emma?" Ashley chirped up.  
  
"Yes." Manny said.  
  
"There's no way in heck I'm going to hang out with her and my brother!" Manny sighed and tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
'Why do things have to be so hard!' She buried her head in her arms. Just when everything seemed to be working out.  
  
((AN: SORRY it took me so long to finish this chapter! But now it's the weekend and I PROMISE to have at least one, maybe two chapters up. Oh, and before I write, I need ideas about what should happen! I DON'T KNOW YET!!!!!)) 


	6. A surprise!

((AN: Omigosh, Thanks for the AWESOME, AWESOME, AWESOME reviews!! Love them! And I'm taking some of your suggestions, and I figured out what's gonna happen! At least at this chapter.))  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Degrassi cast. **TEAR** just kidding.  
  
Craig patted her back and tried to comfort her, but he wasn't doing a very good job.  
  
"I guess I understand about you and Emma, but."  
  
"What?" Manny said as she sat up.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind." He smiled a fake smile. "I'm happy for you."  
  
'At least he's trying.' Manny thought.  
  
Just then, the lunch bell rang, and Emma and Sean darted off to the exit and Craig and Manny followed.  
  
BEFORE.  
  
Emma searched everywhere for Toby, and later found him the library, just minutes before the bell to sixth period would ring. She quickly told him the good news and Toby was very relieved. Suddenly, the bell rang and he walked her to class.  
  
The day went smoothly, and after school Craig met Manny at her locker and they walked outside. Here, they were faced with a problem. On their right side, Ashley and Sean were seated on a bench motioning them to go over. On their left, there was Toby and Emma, waving at them. Manny bit her lip and tears welled up in her eyes. What's a girl to do? Craig was a quick thinker, though, and he pulled Manny to the left, and also motioned for Sean and Ashley to join them.  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes and walked away, and Sean mouthed "Later" to Craig and shrugged. Manny smiled and the foursome walked home.  
  
Manny immediately called Ashley when she got to her house.  
  
"Ashley?"  
  
"Hey Manny."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Manny got directly to the point.  
  
"I'm not hanging out with my brother."  
  
"You wanna pretend nothing happened?"  
  
Ashley sighed.  
  
"No.Yes.I don't know." She sighed again. "Manny, I like you, but, I dunno, being friends isn't really going to work. If you need me to help you with something, I'll be here, but."  
  
"I understand." Manny was a little upset, but understood.  
  
"Okay. See you later, then."  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
  
As soon as Manny put down the phone, Emma called. She gave Manny all the details, and Manny insisted she call the police. Emma refused, so.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Police Academy. Can I help you, young lady?" A deep voice said on the other end of the phone.  
  
"This is Manny((What's her last name?)) Somethingorother, I'd like to report Jared Holmes for harassment."  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to need some more details, Manny."  
  
"I can't tell you anymore. Jared Holmes, okay?" She had promised to keep Emma's name secret.  
  
"Okay, I guess I could check him out."  
  
Manny hung up.  
  
'I hope I did the right thing.'  
  
((Uhm, okay. Let's pretend its Friday. After school.)) Craig walks out of the school with Manny; hand in hand.  
  
"So, what are you doing tonight?" She asked, looking sideways at him.  
  
"I was going to take someone special out to dinner," Manny blushed  
  
"But," he continued, "I decided to take you." Manny laughed and playfully punched him.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out!" he laughed. She flirtatiously kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Now will you tell me?"  
  
"Nope." He laughed again.  
  
They were now outside of the school on the sidewalk. Emma and Toby were in front of them.  
  
She kissed his cheek again.  
  
"Now?" he shook his head. She sighed and turned one last time.  
  
This time he purposely turned his head and caught her lips on his. She jumped, surprised, but he pulled her closer and she closed her eyes and tilted her head. They stood, kissing like that, for a least a minute of two, when Toby realized they weren't following anymore. Emma squealed when she saw them and Toby got an idea too. He pulled Emma to him and kissed her dramatically. When they broke apart, Emma burst out laughing and Craig parted from Manny and gave her a  
  
"Can't-you-see-I'm-trying-to-do-something" look. This made Emma and Toby both laugh. They walked a little farther, and soon got to Manny's house. She blushed and kissed Craig on the cheek.  
  
"See you tonight." She whispered and, to his surprise, Craig's knees went weak. Instead, it played it cool.  
  
"Bye."  
  
((AN: Okay, NO IDEA what's gonna happen next. Yes, I'm talking about myself. I NEED IDEAS DESPERATLY! So send them in to my NEW email, cass_grl_087@yahoo.com so I can continue. Unless you don't want me to continue.**winky, winky.** So do my job for me and THINK, THINK, THINK! (Ask anyone in my algebra class, I get thinking pains.) HAHA, well yeah, back to the story, I don't know, but isn't it cute?!! Review, review, review!! 


End file.
